melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Look at the Other Sippy Cup
"Look at the Other Sippy Cup" is the third song by Melanie Martinez and Nico Collins for their collaboration album, Alone Baby. ''It was also released as a single. It is a mashup of ''Look the Other Way ''by Nico Collins and ''Sippy Cup ''by Melanie Martinez. Lyrics '''Bold= Nico' Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Every time I see you I don’t know what to say It’s like I’m looking at a different person Talking to me with a crooked smile on your face Always gotta wear it when you’re hurting Keep it to yourself It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home We know what goes on inside You call that ass your own, we call that silicone Silly girl with silly boys I’ve been waiting on a sign But you never give me any indication I can see it in your eyes You’re so blinded by the danger that you’re facing He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup (look the other way) In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup First you're bouncing off the walls your head up in the clouds Flying high until you hit the pavement Tried to find a savior but he only brought you down Your brain is wired but your heart is vacant Pop another pill You got weights in your pockets when you go to the doctor's Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten Silly girl with silly boys I’ve been waiting on a sign But you never give me any indication I can see it in your eyes You’re so blinded by the danger that you’re facing He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course, it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup (look the other way) You’re living in a fantasy '''(in a sippy cup X4) '''But it’s only an illusion for you babe Can you tell me honestly Is it really worth the price you pay? Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup You won’t ever listen cuz you’re never playing fair How can I get through to you if you don’t even care About the things I say Baby you look the other, you look the other way Baby you look the other, you look the other way You look the other, you look the other way Navigation Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Alone Baby Category:2020 Category:Collaborative